American Girl
(DLC) |artist= |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |nogm=4 |pc= |gc= |lc=Orange |nowc = AmericanGirlDLC |pictos= 130 |perf= Shirley Henault |dlc = November 26, 2013 |kcal=25 |dura=3:44}} "American Girl" by is featured on (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with black hair in a ponytail. She wears a pink dress, a gold necklace, gold bracelets, a yellow and blue letterman jacket with an 8 on it, pink high socks, black heeled boots, and black sunglasses. She has two outlines, a light blue one and a white one. Background The routine takes place in front of what appears to be the American flag. Various items and pictures appear such as donuts, cheeseburgers, roads in the desert, the Statue of Liberty, a sunny sky or a starry sky and the Hollywood hill with "Bonnie McKee" written instead of "Hollywood". The family from Blame It on the Boogie also makes a cameo on a TV during the chorus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Move your arms a little slowly from the middle of your body to the upper thigh. Gold Move 3: Jump up while pounding your fist. AG Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 AGGM124.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game AG Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 AGGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups American Girl appears in the following Mashups: * No Control * Summer (Girl Power) * Walk This Way (Ladies Only) * Scream & Shout (American Dream) Captions American Girl appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * American Girl * Calm Down Road * Clean And Shoulder * Crazy Party * Cute Smash * Double Shoulders * Girly Balance * School Out * Shake Up Star Trivia *The random objects appearing are of modern American culture. It appears at the top left of the flag where the 50 stars should be placed. *The intro to Blame It On The Boogie makes an appearance at the part where "I was raised by a television" is said. The video is in a bluish hue. * While Bonnie McKee has written several songs featured in the game series — namely songs such as California Gurls, Teenage Dream, C’mon, Part Of Me and Birthday — this is the first and currently only of her performances to appear in the series. * In the Party Master Mode of Summer, the third Gold Move from this song isn't counted as a Gold Move. * The caption "Shake Up Star" was initially named "Crazy Party". * The song title has the same name as ''Good Girl'''s party master caption. * The avatar for this song was seen in some of the'' Just Dance Now'' screenshots when this game was in development. It has yet to be released. * The song appears in the screenshot of Just Dance 2015 menu on instructions manual. However, this song didn't make an appearance in this game. * The dancer was originally going to have a blue glow as an outline, as seen in some gameplay screenshots. The final version of the song had the dancer with a blue and white solid border. This Beta element appears also on the menu icon. * This song had only been played by 1 person on Just Dance Now before it was removed for unknown reasons. ** However, it was added back onto Just Dance Now on June 5, 2015. * On Just Dance Unlimited, this song was removed from its Just Dance 2016 version for all regions and consoles on an unknown date for an unknown reason. However, the song was still accessible on Just Dance 2017 in the United States of America and certain regions outside of the said region. As of January 19, 2017, it has been made available everywhere. Gallery americangirldlc.jpg|''American Girl'' americangirlopener.png|''American Girl'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu americangirlmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu americangirldlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover AMERICANGIRLJD2014AVATAR.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 337.png|''Just Dance 2016'' avatar 200337.png|Golden avatar 300337.png|Diamond avatar Fporhsxb3s.jpg american girl.jpg Picto Stripe.png|Pictograms banner (6).png 11393105 10153205669240845 8469015582366922148 n.jpg AmericanGirlDLCBLVEXTPLSCREDIT.png Videos Bonnie McKee - American Girl Just Dance 2014 American Girl, Bonnie McKee (DLC novembre) 5* Just Dance Now - American Girl 5* American Girl - Bonnie McKee - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - American Girl by Bonnie Mckee References Site Navigation de:American Girles:American Girlpt-br:American Girl Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Shirley Henault